Francois Boumier
Physical Description Francois is rather Napoleonesque in stature, though firm in build. His hair is curiously red for a frenchman. He has severe scarring on the right side of his body, and often wears a mask or prosthetic over his now non-funtional right eye. Hobbies and Personality Under Sedation, Franciois is jovial in nature. He greets friends with full contact hugs and kisses on the cheeks (at least), and strangers as if they were old chums. Not always one to initiate, but definitely one to escalate flirtatious activities. He loves to push boundaries and will flirt with men just as readily as women; mostly because he gets a kick out of it, sometimes cause he is inebriated and cannot tell they are men. Francois has been known to get drunk enough to mistake animals for people, and have long steamy conversations with goats. Undermedicated, Francois is downright grumpy. He complains of pain (real or imagined) residual from the injuries sustained in the airship crash, and does NOT like being approached from his blind side. Francois is also an incurable prankster; incurable in that those who have tried to cure him have each lost part of a finger to an exploding cigar, pen, or other mundane object. Whether for the sheer joy of the prankishness or as a sober retaliation against one has caught his 'eye're, Francois is one to lay potentially leathal traps for unsuspecting victims, including, but not limited to: *Spring snakes in tins of nuts *Marbles on the stairwell *Relabeling all of Zofia’s chemicals “Salt” or “Not Salt” *Incendiary alarm clocks *Explosive bread boxes *Explosive marbles on the stairwell (We will never forget you, Mittens) *Dangerously rigged cutlery drawers *Dangerously rigged pants drawers *Dangerously rigged pants *Dangerously rigged door knockers (A curious traveler was accidentally dispatched in this manner) *Gutted machines filled with spring snakes *Incendiary bats *Treating clothing such as to become guncotton Francois is also quite fond of checkers, which he learned to play in his infirmity. He has become quite the checkers master and is eager to face anyone who dares challenge his checkerdom. Francois now plays with a set of checkers specially crafted from contact sensitive explolsives in an effort to stymie the almost inevitable board flipping of sore losers. Family and Relationships Family: Francois looks up to Etienne as his adoptive father; this guy saved Francois’ life. Francois is grateful for this and tempers his pranking when Etienne is involved, but he doesn’t understand why his letters keep getting returned with all sorts of red marks on them. Romantic Relationship: None longstanding Friends: Francois enjoys a friendly rivalry with Cateryn. She is the one least caught by his pranks, and, even when she does trigger one, she is able to tumble away unscathed. The two of them, especially when she is in her gin and tonic phase, will get uproariously tilted and dance through the halls of the castle singing drinking songs in French, Gaelic, Romanian, and any other language they think they can speak at the time. Francois gets along well with Simone and the often play off each others flirtatiousness. Sorin and Francois are good drinking buddies, but they get along better when Francois is sober and they both complain about everything they dislike, e.g. everything. When Francois becomes too friendly Sorin silently sneaks away to the rooftops to brood and play the violin. Job and Weapons Job: Field Agent, Detonatory Specialist Gun preference: Prysmatic electrovolver Other Weapon Preference: Pretty much anything that explodes or can be made to explode; including, but not limited to: Dynamite, Lyddite, nitrous oxide, waffles, and other breakfast foods. He is proficient with a sword, but would rather just bop someone on the nose than shoot or stab them. Backstory Francois' body was found in the wreckage of the HMAS Phestus, when it crashed on French soil, and recovered by a curious Etienne, and he remained unconscious for several day whilst being patched by Zofia. When Francois awoke, it was in pain and he was given a bottle of brandy settle down. Though without any memory prior to waking, Francois was able to converse with Etienne in broken french. The Francois could not tell you why the two of them bonded over a general distaste of the english. Over the following year Francois' recovery was rapid; his language skills and coordination improved greatly, though he remained dependent on his pain medication and never got the hang of proper spelling (this annoys Etienne to no end). Zofia's delivery of a prosthetic eyepiece, after a period of acclimation, helped hasten Francois' coordinatory devolopment. During his recoupment and the proceeding training sessions, it was found he had a knack for making things disappear violently. After several "incidents", several ministry members began to jokingly refer to the young explosivist as 'Francois Boom' and he joyfully adopted this moniker for everyday use. A Stone shelter external to the main castle was built, where Francois could practice his craft "safely." Related Articles *The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare Related Links *http://www.facebook.com/UngentlemanlyWarfare *http://ministryofungentlemanlywarfare.tumblr.com/ Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters